Sword Valley
The Sword Valley is an area in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is where the sword of Mechonis meets Bionis. Egil used it to drain away Bionis' Ether, which then is converted in either a weapon capable of dissolving life form from Bionis or fuel for the Mechon. This is where the Galahad Fortress is located. The area become inaccessible after the Mechonis Field. History Formation The Valley was formed when the Mechonis struck its final blow to the Bionis during their battle. The horizontality of the slice allowed the beings living on both Titans to go from one to another easily. First battle of Sword Valley During the first Battle of Sword Valley, the Homs were fighting the Mechon controlled by Egil to ensure that they did not reach Bionis. Just as they were about to lose, Dunban saved the day by using the Monado, and the help of Dickson and Mumkhar. However Mumkhar betrayed the others, planning to collect the Monado at the end of the battle, but he was assumed to be killed by the Mechon. the Homs won the fight but Dunban lost the ability to use his right arm. Return to Sword Valley When the party reached Sword Valley, Dickson is waiting for them to sells them some equipement. He then leaves with Alvis. The party then encounter Mumkhar who was waiting for them, after a short exchange of words, Mumkhar summon his Metal Face armor and a bunch of Mass-Produced Face and engage the party in a fight. After the fight, Dunban CUT OFF Metal Face arms and plan on letting him go but Metal Face charge them while shooting, the shot miss them and hit one of the spires of Galahad Fortress making it fall and impales Mumkhar inside Metal Face while making the platform on which the battle took place fall from Mechonis, leading Mumkhar to his doom. Second battle of Sword Valley Once the party defeated Jade Face at the end of Mechonis Field, the allied forces of Bionis attack, and this area as well as the Galahad Fortress become inaccessible. The allied forces, led by Kallian, Chief Dunga, Otharon, and Dickson fight the Mechon along the sword but are forced to retreat When the Mechonis is awakened by Egil. Enemies of the first battle of Sword Valley (Prologue) Story Exclusive Enemies * Mechon M63 * Mechon M69 * Mechon M72 Boss * Mechon M82 Enemies Normal Enemies * M34 Honey Bee Unit * M35 Woodpecker Unit * M46 Covert Killer * M54 Armoured Unit * M54 Attack Unit * M63 Destruction Unit * M63 Harvester Unit * M63X Android Unit * M71 Flexible Unit * M82 Melee Unit * M82X Melee Unit * M104 Fortress Unit * Offensive Mechon Plus Quest Exclusive Enemies * Reinforcement M104 Unique Monsters * Prudent Purson * Defective Ipos * Tranquil Morax * Benevolent Aim * Fate Labolas * Kamikaze Bune * Lightning Ronove * Mischievous Naberius Boss * Mass-Produced Face * Mumkhar ''Project X Zone'' ''Project X Zone 2'' In ''Project X Zone 2'', Sword Valley is the area of the Chapter 29: The True Dragon Fist. Gallery Xenoblade_Official_Art_Sword (1).jpg|Concept art of Sword Valley. Category:Xenoblade locations Category:Xenoblade Chronicles locations